Kyou's Secrets
by Sour-Chan
Summary: Tohru is at the house alone and finds a note from Shigure saying they'll be gone the night, and someone comes back to keep her company.
1. What's in their Heads

Hey..... it's my first ficcie!! AND YOU WILL READ IT!! YOU WILL READ IT GOOOOOOD!! :::coughs::: Anyhoo, I hope you will like this. Oh..... and before I forget..... I must give credit to Jei Farfarello ((Seiko-Chan)) for modifying all the screw ups :::watches Seiko-Chan take blade from her neck::: ^_^; So, enjoy my fic, and PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!! IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I'M REALLY NERVOUS!!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I just borrow the characters for your own enjoyment ^_^

  


  


**Kyou's Secrets**

  


**Chapter One:**

**What's in Their Head's**

  


  


  


Tohru was walking on her way home from work thinking to herself, _I wonder why Kyou-Kun or Yuki-Kun didn't come to meet me and walk with me home today....._ Nether or less, she walked home humming away.

  


Finally arriving home, she noticed there weren't any lights on and the area around her was pitch black except for where the moon and stars kissed the surfaces. Entering the Sohma house she took off her shoes.

  


"I'm home!!" Tohru called out, stopping as she realized it was late she thought maybe the Sohma's were asleep. She crept quietly to Shigure's room seeing he was not there. Moving onto Yuki's room she saw that he was also not there. Finally reaching Kyou's room, she knocked softly calling out his name to see if he was there. Having no answer, she opened the door and was filled with a sudden happiness. Walking into the room she sat upon his bed, nuzzling her head into his pillow, she filled her senses with his scent. Tohru then noticed that she loved Kyou even if she didn't admit it, she even felt safe whenever he was around.

  


After she sat in his room for a few minutes she went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack to eat before taking a long relaxing bath.

  


Stepping into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the fridge. Taking it off she read:

  


Tohru-San,

  


We where called to the main house for a meeting.

Don't wait up for us.

  


-------------Love, Shi-San

  


Reading this she then decided to make them snacks in case they were hungry when they returned from the meeting. After spending a few loving minutes preparing them food she headed up to the bathroom and ran some warm water for her bath. As she ran the water, she begun to think, _Why isn't Kyou-Kun not here, I thought he wasn't allowed in the main house? Maybe he's out training in case he is challenged by Yuki again, or he challenged him?_ Not taking to much effort to think of where he might be, she turned off the water and slipped herself into the nice bath.

  


As soon as she got into the water, the phone began to ring. Quickly getting out of the bath she wrapped a towel around her. In a quick jogging pace she went to the phone.

  


"Hello, Sohma residents," Tohru answered.

  


"Tohru, is Kyou."

  


Tohru's face began to glow as a smile began to appear on her face. "Oh, hi Kyou, how are-- "

  


Quickly interrupted, Kyou began to speak with a scared but wanting voice. "Is anyone there?"

  


A bit startled by Kyou's voice she answered, "No, it's just me. There was a note on the fridge saying they went to the main house... I thought you were with them?"

  


"No, I'm not," Kyou replied a bit confused, "and you should know that I'm not allowed there! Anyways, do you know when their gonna be back?"

  


"No, sorry, all I know was the note said not to wait up for them. I'm assuming they will be home late."

  


"Okay-- "

  


"Why do you ask?" Tohru interrupted.

  


"Well, I don't think you should be left alone at night and all. I heard there was a strange man going around following teenage girls." the truth was the Kyou wanted Tohru now, he was also in love with her.

  


"Oh well, I'm fine, and I have mother with me and-- "

  


"You idiot! What's that picture going to do!? Crack and scare them away!? You're not safe alone, I'm coming home now!!" Kyou slammed the phone down causing a big *clang* to hit Tohru's ears.

  


Tohru took the phone and hung up softly smiling, knowing her secret love was on his way home.

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~

  


  


What do you think!?! Should I continue, or should I not??


	2. All Red

Sorry the up-date took so long, I'd od posted chapter three with this as well, but I have not yet to start it ^ ^; Gomen na sai!! The next chapter should be up sooner. ENJOY!!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!!

  


  


  


  


**Part Two:**

**All Red**

  


_Why is he so paranoid lately?? Hasn't he noticed that I like him?? But..... I was being to careful not to show any signs..... that can't be._ Tohru stood thinking for a bit then the phone started to ring once again. Answering the phone she said, "Hello, Sohma residents."

  


"Right, Tohru, how are you doing??"

  


"Oh, hello Shigure," Tohru grinned, "I'm doing okay, and you??"

  


"I'm doing okay myself, but I'd be better off if you were here ^_^ "

  


On the other end of the phone Tohru could hear a loud "thud" as well as Yuki yelling "GIVE ME THE PHONE!!"

  


As everything settled she heard, "Hello, Tohru??"

  


"Hi, Yuki."

  


"Well, we called to tell you that we have to stay the night here and that we'll see you tomorrow."

  


In the background while Yuki spoke you could hear Shigure saying "Oww, Yuuuki, that hurt."

  


"Tohru, you there??" Yuki asked as Tohru's mind was wandering into a day dream.

  


"Oh, hai!!"

  


"Oh, yeah, anyways where is the Baka-Neko?? He's there with you, right??" Yuki questioned.

  


"No, but he just called and said he was on his way."

  


"Oh, *dramatic pause* okay. Well, see you tomorrow." Yuki replied.

  


"Hai!!" As Tohru hung up she began to feel worried seeing how Kyou wasn't there yet and Yuki as well as Shigure weren't going to be home until tomorrow. At that second, Tohru heard the door open and Kyou's voice calling out for her. "I'm over here by the phone!!" Tohru answered. As Kyou came into vision she added as she began to have a safe feeling, "Hello, Kyou-kun."

  


"Hi," Kyou replied not really wanting to talk, but instead had something else on his mind.

  


"Shigure and Yuki just called and said they won't be home till tomorrow." As Tohru was talking she had not realized that she dropped her towel revealing her soft and delicate skin.

  


Kyou's face began to turn red as he started to feel embarrassed from staring at her, but as the same time he began to feel excited in his mine and his "member" Kyou wasn't one to take advantage of people (when the're awake hee hee) so he quickly turned his bright red face and yelled "DAMMIT!! Tohru, you're so stupid!! Go and put your cloths on!!"

  


Tohru looked down and then realized she was standing naked in front of Kyou, not that she cared for him seeing her naked. She quickly pulled up her towel and wrapped it around herself and went up to her room.

  


  


  


  


  


Kyou still had the image of the naked Tohru buzzing around his head. Feeling a bit not like himself, he quietly crept up the stairs to Tohru's room sliding the door open just enough for one eye to peek through so that she wouldn't notice.

  


He watched her walk over to her lotion and pump some onto her hand. She began to rub it al over her body. The shine from the wetness made Kyou begin to feel aroused. He quielt said to himself in a whisper only he could hear, "So that's how she gets her skin so soft."

  


Kyou knew of her soft skin because sometimes late at night when everyone was asleep he would creep quietly into her room, caressing her arms and legs lightly enough as to not wake her (as I said, he don't take advantage while their awake ^_^ ). Shaking his head to come to a somewhat reality he continued to look on.

  


Liking what he saw he tried to contain his arousal by cupping his hands over *himself* but he ended up doing the exact opposite intentions.

  


Tohru had finally finished putting on her lotion then started to walk to her closet to get a fresh pair of pajamas.

  


She was bending over and Kyou was leaning against the door, now slightly breathing heavier then before. He removed one hand from his member to cover his now heavy breathing mouth. While in the process of doing this, Kyou began to loose his balance and fell through Tohru's door flat on his stomach with his right hand still on his member looking up at the exposed Tohru. Kyou's face turned a bright red like the color of a ripening cherry.

  


Tohru stood there naked holding her pajamas in hand as she stared down at Kyou.

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


Still good?? Should I post the rest?? THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS!! I'M ALL NERVOUS!!


	3. Kitty Crisis

I'm sorry for not up-dating so long!! You all make me a happy fic writer!! And for all you people still reading, thanks!! And read my friends stuff!! There is a link in my bio to her profile. She is a gooooooood writer. Enjoy's!!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!!

  


**Chapter Three:**

**Kitty Crisis**

  


Both Tohru and Kyou sat there staring at each other.

  


"He-hello, Kyou," Tohru managed to choke out.

  


"Hello, Tohru. How's it going?" Kyou asked.

  


Both of them feeling very embarrassed they sat there staring into each others eyes. Kyou finally diverted his attention quickly to the side making his neck pop causing a couple of "pops" come from his direction, this was to allow Tohru to dress.

  


As she was dressing, Kyou came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist (but keeping distance from his chest so he didn't transform) and asked her, "Can we remain like this forever?"

  


Tohru took a gasp of air from the surprise then started to feel light headed. Falling back and hitting Kyou's chest a brilliant flash of smoke appeared.

  


Kyou had obviously transformed and was now being squashed under the now unconscious Tohru.

  


"Tohru!!..... Tohru!!" Kyou shouted trying to make sure she was okay while trying to free himself from under her dead weight body. Kyou, still shouting, took a final pull and was released from under her. He jumped up and looked up at her (she was still partly naked). Kyou not taking notice of the nakedness went up to her forehead with his paw.

  


Tohru had a fever and was burning up. Sweat drops going down her face.

  


Kyou began to curse at the fact that he had not noticed it sooner. He was concerned as he was the one to make her finally lose from what energy she had within her when he had done what he did asking his question.

  


"DAMMIT!! Why is she always doing this, working to hard, and why don't I ever take notice when she's sick!?" Kyou bellowed out with anger. "I guess Yuki's right..... I really am a baka-neko." Realizing what he just said he shook the thought from his head.

  


Kyou still pissed off went down to the kitchen to get a bowl filled with cold water, but he had not yet transformed back. So, forgetting that idea, he went and got a wet rag and damped it and placed it on her head.

  


Tohru began to sigh, making Kyou start to pace back and forth.

  


Looking over at her innocent and unconscious body, which only made him pace even faster, he finally stopped and walked over to her face very slowly. Moving his face closer to hers to give a kiss his body transformed. Quickly he went to her soft and lovely lips and kissed her in case she would be waking up soon.

  


He didn't want to miss a chance to kiss her weather she was awake or not.

  


As his lips reached hers she had just awaken.

  


Though Kyou had not noticed, she allowed him to kiss her.

  


She laid still as if she was still asleep.

  


Kyou looked down at her and figured he would go dress.

  


Beginning to pull up his boxers Tohru opened her eyes just a slight fragment to see his small yet muscular body. Not that she hadn't seen his body before from his previous transformations, which she most of the time caused, she watched on and felt that every moment with him was as if time had stopped.

  


  


  


  


Stay tuned for chapter four!!


	4. In The End

Oh, my..O_O I can't believe that my friend never updated for me ^^; SO SORRY for not putting Ch4 up.it may not be perfect O.o but umm enjoy okee ^^ and sorry once again for not updating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
In The End  
  
Kyou had gotten dress and went down stairs to wet the rag to put on Tohru's head. When he had finish he went back upstairs to Tohru's room finding that she wasn't there. He called out her name trying to locate her, here was no answer. He looked through the main rooms of the house like the kitchen and living room thinking she might be there but there was still no sign of her. He then checked the bathrooms. Then he went to Shigure's room and Yuki's room to see if she was cleaning, but why would she when she was sick. "God damn it Tohru were are you!?" Kyou yelled stomping up the stirs to the spot her lying on his bed. He went over to her, she was sleeping. Wondering if he should wake her up or take her to her room he began to pace and his little kitty ears and tail appeared also making clouds of dust. He stopped went to were she was lying. Bending this back over her deciding he would bring her to her room (more for the point that the other house members didn't think anything). He lifted her as if weight were no matter, and carried her carefully so not to transform and drop her. Finally reaching the room he set her in her bed pulling the covers up. She woke up slightly and said, "Thank-you Kyou-kun" "No problem" he replied as he gave her a kiss on her forehead then went to his room for the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou woke up to the smell of pancakes freshly cooking downstairs in the kitchen. He was still not awake and hadn't remembered what had happen the night before. He walked lazily with a slight sway to the bathroom to wash his face. Splashing his face with the cool water his on his face he suddenly remembered what had happen the night before and his face turned red a little with anger. Running down the skipping steps in the way he went into the kitchen to stop Tohru from cooking he slid into the kitchen and went to her "What the hell do you think your doing!?!?" "I'm making breakfast of course" she responded with a slight giggle in her voice "I don't think so! You go to your room right now!!" Kyou demanded pointing out the kitchen towards the stairs. "Who will cook breakfast for everyone?" stupidly asking "I WILL no go!" yelled Kyou still pointing his hand Tohru walled off and Kyou had walked over to the exit of the kitchen making sure she had done as told. Little puffs of smoke began to appear from the skillet "AHH!! Damnit" Kyou took the burning pancakes and threw them away. He poured some batter on to the skillet thinking about Tohru and wondered what the hell she was thinking. Moments later Shigure walked in with his eyes closed saying "Tohru-san it smells great, but not as good as you of course" "What the fuck" bellowed Kyou looking at Shigure "Nani! Oh Kyou, where's Tohru?" "She had a fever last night, I found her down here cooking. So I sent her to her room." "Oh well did you two *do* anything last night? You ought to know the best way to get rid of a fever fast don't you" snickered as he asked "NO, I'm not that king of guy!" Kyou yelled as his face turned to a blush "Oh really? I've seen you go into her room late at night on a few occasions" "WHAT!?!? I would never" knowing this wasn't true he turned around to hide his face "Ne Kyou you keep saying that and you wont get any were, com on tell me about your adventures with Tohru" he asked with only one thing on his mind, ideas for his novels "NO I would never tell you anything!" "Oh, Well fine" Shigure wined not getting his way Yuki soon walked in yawning, his shirt half tucked in and half out showing his pale chest. "Were is Tohru" Yuki asked while taking a seat at the table "She was sick last night and Kyou sent her to her room" Shigure replied answering Yuki's question. "Is she okay!?" Yuki asked hastily knowing deep inside he loved her. "She's fine I took care of her" Kyou said quickly not wanting to talk to the mouse child. All of them sat at their seat around the table and ate the breakfast except Kyou who was preparing some food for Tohru to eat. Finally finishing it he put it on a try and carried it up to her room. He slid the door open walked in and closed it before entering anymore. Looking over her sheets of her bed she said softly with a smile "Hi Kyou-kun" Kyou smiled back and said "Hello, I made you some food" he set the tray on the stand on the side of her bed. "Thank-you Kyou, for the food and last night" "No problem, here eat this" Kyou had taken a spoonful of food and brought it up to her mouth. "It's delicious" she exclaimed while swallowing it. Kyou continued feeding her till it was gone then went to the door to leave. But Tohru had spoken" Kyou will you stay here with me, At least till I fall asleep." Kyou walked over to the chair by her bed and sat. Tohru had slid her hand from out of her sheets and held Kyou's hand. "Thank-you Kyou" Kyou thanked her by getting up giving her a kiss sat back down next to her and the two secret lovers fell asleep hand in hand.  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed it ^^;...I don't think I'll be writing anymore anytime soon. But if I do come out with a new fic ^^ well I hope you like it. But since I am now a Senior I have to do a lot of HW and all.. ;_; evil school. 


End file.
